


Maybe Life Is A Game

by cassandracalls



Series: A Shorter Song [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hana Song does not always make good choices, Hana Song loves all the pretty girls, Injury Recovery, Trans Female Character, fight, jovial agony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandracalls/pseuds/cassandracalls
Summary: What good is a fight you know you're gonna lose?Jack would say there isn't one.Hana would say it depends on what you're playing for.Fareeha would say are you trying to get my wife to kill me?





	1. Now And Then

Most people were already waiting when she arrived, chatting and laughing. A few of them reminiscing about how this used to be a thing, back in the old days, how they’d never expected it to make a return. That all stopped when Hana walked in. The atmosphere changed the second she appeared and the reality of what was happening slapped everyone in the face. Remembering the fun became remembering the consequences as they watched Hana approach the ring, her gait not quite right, not as steady on her feet as normal.

* * *

“Hana what are you doing?” Angela’s voice had the tone of ‘I don’t know why I would have expected anything else’ to it as Satya helped her back to the room she was sharing with Sombra in the medical bay.

 

Hana had finally allowed Satya to convince her to stop for the day. She had, however, refused to use the chair, determined to walk back. 

To be fair, she didn’t fall once on the walk from the workshop to medical. 

To be honest, she fell a lot more than just once, even with Satya’s assistance. Still, she always appreciated the chance to press up against her friend. The combination of the coolness of her prosthetic arm and the warmth of her flesh was a very distinct comfort with some very good bad memories attached. At least this time Hana didn’t have a piece of rebar sticking through her shoulder. Although she was missing half a leg so, swings and roundabouts.

 

“And just where is your chair?” It was more resignation than annoyance in Angela’s voice.

It wasn’t the first time Hana had been a patient and she had never been good at it. Hana lacked the patience to be a good patient.

 

“My apologies Doctor Zeigler, it remained in my workshop. Miss Song declined it’s use for the journey back. Would you like me to retrieve it?”

 

“Thank you Miss Vaswani. As for you, Little Rabbit.” Angela turned her gaze on Hana. It was a gaze that had years of practice behind it and booked no disagreement. “Bed. Now. I swear you will be the death of me. Not before you’ve been the death of yourself, but definitely the death of me.”

* * *

Hana pushed herself back into the ropes, her good foot, the one that had been there since birth and not just two days ago, digging into the mat as she glanced around. There were a few more people gathered to watch than she’d expected but it wasn’t surprising. She had let slip what was going on to enough people to make sure word got out. After all, like a lot of things she did, this would be pointless without an audience.

 

Nobody had told Angela, the fact that she wasn’t here yelling made that much obvious, nobody had even needed to be told, not really, they all knew how she’d react and it’s easier to beg forgiveness yadda yadda yadda. And this was going to need some major forgiveness.

* * *

Satya had taken Hana’s hard light prosthetic and returned the wheelchair. There were some crutches that Angela had left as well. She hadn’t spoken when she dropped them in but she did give Hana a look that said ‘I know this is pointless but please, at least try, for my sake if not yours.’ it was quite wordy for a look.

 

“What’s that goofy look for?” Hana asked Sombra when they were alone. The girl hadn’t stopped smiling since Hana came back.

 

“I can tell what colour your hair is.”

 

“You got your implants back!”

 

“Just the oculars, endocrine’s gonna be next. We’ve been making schematics, upgrading everything.” Sombra’s eyes were sparkling with enthusiasm for her new tech.”

 

“Upgrading everything?”

 

“Everything!”

 

“Can you see through my clothes you perv?”

 

“You only cut your leg off so I’d feel like I have to keep talking to you didn’t you?”

* * *

Zarya and Reinhardt were huddled together and Hana could see them muttering to each other out the corner of her eye. Lots of concerned glances coming her way from the pair. From everyone else too, but Zarya and Reinhardt had protective streaks broader than their shoulders, and they had very broad shoulders. Hana was willing to put up with it from them, it was so much a part of who they were and they were like that with everyone, not just her. But mostly it was that those two had never treated her as anything less than a soldier. 

Other people however.

Other people had a tendency to forget that she was a soldier. 

They’d look at her small stature and her youthful looks and her celebrity and think ‘kid’ and not soldier. Most people here had done when they first met her, and, if they were unlucky, when they first sparred with her. It was a mistake that people only made once and it was a painful once at that.

All eyes moved from Hana as the door opened.

* * *

Angela had thought she was done for the day. Sure, she was going to go back and see the girls, but that was personal and not professional. That was also before she heard the horrific screeching coming from their room. 

 

“What on Earth?” She questioned as she opened the door to Hana and Sombra’s room.

Hana, the answer was Hana. The answer to ‘What on Earth?’ was always Hana. 

She was out of her bed and trying to push it across the room. 

It would have been easier with two legs.

 

“Hey Angela!”

 

Angela took a long breath in through her nose, 

 

“I was just moving the bed.”

 

held it for a few seconds

 

“It’s not like I could lay next to Sombra on her bed.”

 

and exhaled through her nose.

 

“Not with how she’s all strapped up.”

 

“Hana,” Angela walked over to her. 

“the world won’t end” 

Pushed her so she fell back onto the bed.

“if you.”

Kicked the breaks off on the beds wheels.

“Ask.”

Pulled the bed out, with Hana still on it.

“For.”

Turned it to face Sombra’s bed.

“Help.”

Pushed until the two beds were next to each other.

* * *

The atmosphere in the room untensed when it wasn’t Jack that walked through the door. Fareeha wasn’t expecting that many eyes on her when she entered the gym and she was fine with it when almost all of them looked away. Hana didn’t look away. Her eyes went from Fareeha to the bag she was carrying and back to Fareeha.

 

“What have you gotten me into Little Song?” Fareeha said as she handed Hana the bag. Fareeha wasn’t smiling when she spoke.

 

“Thanks. Why does everyones name for me involve the word little?” She was facing Fareeha but her eyes were focused somewhere, somewhen else. “For as long as I can remember. Even my mother called me Little Pest.”

 

“Well that fits.”

 

“Yeah.” A not smile kind of a smile. “Got any gum?”

 

“Why would I have any gum?”

 

“You always have gum.”

 

“Only because you always want gum.” Saying that she pulled a pack of gum out of her pocket and handed it over.

Hana, perched with a bag in one hand and the rope she was sitting on in the other let go of the rope. Without it stabilize her she began to tip backwards.

Fareeha caught her, a strong hand resting in the middle of her back, supporting her.

Sometimes it felt like Angela and Fareeha took turns catching her, like she was a pet project they could work on as a couple.

 

“Thanks.” Hana said as she popped the gum into her mouth. “Again. And again and probably again.”

 

“We’ll always catch you Songbird. How’s that? No little.”

 

“Tell you a secret?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“I kind of like it when you, both of you, call me little. Don’t you dare tell Angela.”

 

“Promise. Not that I’ll get the chance, she’s gonna kill me for this.”

 

“For not telling her?”

 

“Ha!” Fareeha’s laugh was devoid of humour. “For not telling her, for not stopping it, for helping you. Take your pick.”

 

“Sorry. And thanks. Again. I’ll try and absorb as much of her anger as I can.”

 

“Oh, don’t you worry Little Song, there’ll be more than enough of that to go around.”

 

“You remember what you said to me on my birthday?”

 

“Which birthday?”

 

Hana swatted at her with her free hand.

“You know which birthday.”

 

“I do.” Fareeha’s eyes lit up at the memory and she let out a chuckle. Hana could feel the vibrations through the warm palm on her back. “But I like to hear you say it.”

 

“Fine. ‘She wants’...”

 

Hana was stopped by the sound of the door opening

* * *

“Isn’t this much better?” Hana was lying on her side, looking at Sombra. Their beds had been pushed right up against each other.

 

“I’m starting to think you might like me.”

 

“Maybe I cut my foot off for every pretty girl I meet.”

 

“No. You sleep with every pretty girl you meet.” Hana gave her a ‘guilty as charged’ shrug. “But you’ve only cut one foot off. Careful Miss Song, or I might start to think I’m special.”

 

“Oh, you are.” She leaned in and whispered into Sombra’s ear. “very special.”

Suddenly Hana was above her, leaning in to whisper into her other ear. “but do you know what I am?”

 

Sombra’s breath caught in her throat, her pulse quickened as Hana filled her vision, eyes burning into hers. Their lips so close, the slightest movement and they’d be touching.

“wh... what?” She stammered, voice raspy.”

 

She could feel Hana’s breath, hot against her lips.

“evil.” 

 

As Hana flopped back down onto her own bed Sombra couldn’t help but agree. Coherent thought wasn’t that easy for her then but Hana being evil was definitely in there. 

 

It may have helped her that a moment later Sombra felt a tug at her blanket, a warmth press into her palm and Hana’s fingers interlace with her own.

* * *

Hana’s eyes joined everyone elses and turned toward the door.

This time it was Jack.

The opposite of a sigh of relief rippled across the room.

Hana had a grim grin as she hopped down from her perch, making sure to land on her one good leg, on her one leg.

 

“Try not to get too hurt Little Song.” Fareeha said and Hana flashed her a lazy victory sign over her shoulder.

* * *

She was with Satya, back in the workshop and trying, really fucking trying to get used to her body.

Punching she’d gotten the hang of, just about and her movement was awkward but getting better but the kicks. The kicks were still eluding her and she was getting increasingly pissed off at her body’s refusal to do what she wanted. Again and again and again.

 

“ARRRGGGGHHHHH!” She screamed in pain and fell to the floor clutching her knee.

 

“Hana?” Concern in Satya’s voice as she moved toward the other girl.

 

Hana felt the pressure of Satya’s body against her back.

 

“I twisted my knee.” Eyes clenched closed in pain.

 

Warm hands covered hers as she gripped her prosthetic knee.

 

“Oh, Hana, no, you didn’t.”

* * *

“Forget something Jack?” Hana asked, tossing him the bag.

 

He caught it, easily, took his tactical visor out and looked at it in disbelief.

“Hana…”

 

“Put it on.”

 

“Hana I’m not…”

 

“Put it on.” She smiled a vipers smile. “I’d hate for people to think I just beat up an old man.” She giggled a school girl giggle, full of innocence and kindness and finished it with a pop of her gum. It was one hell of a lie for a giggle. 

 

With a sigh of defeat Jack put the tactical visor on. He didn’t want this, even without the visor he knew he was at a massive advantage. Hana really didn’t stand a chance. He cursed his temper for allowing him to get drawn into this.

* * *

Hana was focused on the heavy bag. Hana was focused on her balance. Hana was focused on not feeling pain in parts of her body that were no longer there. Hana was focused enough that she didn’t notice the knocking on the workshop door. Didn’t notice someone entering and greeting Satya. Didn’t notice that she had an audience. Not until she stumbled backwards and strong arms swept her up into a princess lift.

 

“Hey there Little Song.”

 

“Fareeha!” Hana wrapped her arms around the other woman’s neck and gave her a tight hug. “I’ve just met a girl named Fa-reeeeha.” She sang, deliberately off key. She looked up at Fareeha, a broad grin splitting her face. “I’m glad you’re here.”

 

“And I, am glad you’re alive.” She kissed Hana’s temple. “But why” And gave her a look that said ‘I love you but what the fuck’. “is the base abuzz with word of a fight?” She asked as she sat down on the metal bench and placed Hana beside her.

 

Hana looked down, her smile tightened.

“Had to.”

A strong arm around her shoulders pulled her in close.

 

“Had to?”

 

She nuzzled herself further into the other woman’s side, arms around her torso and taking in the familiar scent of Captain Fareeha Amari.

“Had to. Had to save her. Have to protect her.”

 

Fareeha made an understanding noise. She knew what it was like to glance over her shoulder and see far too many corpses behind her.

 

They had always got on, always understood each other. Fareeha had grown up an army brat and Hana was a brat in the army, it had just worked. When Hana first joined Overwatch and she saw other people treating her with kid gloves Fareeha sighed and shook her head. The first time they sparred she could see the frustration and disinterest in Hana’s face at how she’d been treated. It was an insult to treat a decorated military officer like she was a child. So Fareeha didn’t and her first punch nearly broke one of Hana’s ribs. Hana hadn’t been expecting it, everyone else had been so light and careful with her. Her reaction to nearly having her rib broken? A big smile and a thank you.

 

“Fareeha?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I may need a favour… or two.”

 

“Or three?”

 

“...or three.”

* * *

The first punch was a big bag of nothing, so Hana took it to make a point. Her head snapped to the left and she could feel a rush of warmth where a bruise would be later.

She looked at Jack, giving her head a little shake and said.

 

“If you’re not even going to bother then neither will I.”

 

The second punch was better. Actually worth her time so she blocked it and stepped in. 


	2. Here And Now

Gotta cut off his reach. Three sharp, strong jabs to his solar plexus and an elbow coming down onto my shoulder. Lotta damage there. Drop the shoulder, tilt it, let his elbow slide off. Turn into it, make it a spin and bring your own elbow into play and. Damnit. Damnit. Damnit. Balance isn’t there yet. Don’t stumble, play it off. Under the arm and push yourself out. Take it to the ropes. You can bounce off them for balance if you need, kick coming, kick coming. Let him extend and push it past. Hello Jack’s back. Elbow to the kidney. Felt that didn’t you? Hook his shoulder, leg sweep, hip check and pivot. Down you go. Down I go too. Fuck!. Get loose, roll out, get up. Don’t let him beat you to his feet. Damnit. But only just. Okay. Easy Song, easy. Let him come to you. He’s got you beat on reach, let him use it. Another kick. No blocks, no dodge, drop into it aaaaaand punch. Fuck that one shin in particular. Step in as he steps back and go for the face. Fuck that visor’s hard. Predictives’ll be up on his visor now. Watch out for that, erratic movements help.Body shot coming, move with it, absorb the blow. Head, no, too late, fuck, ow, pain. That’ll bruise. Step back. Step back. At least he’s taking me seriously now. That’s it Jack, follow me, follow me. Can’t you see how unsteady I am on my feet, kinda shaky after that punch right? And here comes the finishing punch. Good. Block, arm lock, twist and push down. Welcome to mat town Jacky-boy. Gotcha! Knee drop to that kidney and...FUCK! How strong are you Jack? You shouldn’t have the leverage to push up from here. Okay, let go, get some space and just kick him in the head. No, don’t grab my foot.The lift, snap out, his hand to my stomach to push down. This’ll hurt, go limp exhale and… Get fucking bounced off the mat. Fuck. Ouch. Fuck. Move Hana Move! Here he comes to finish it with a kick. FUCKING MOVE! Roll up, shoulder under his knee and lift. Sweep, push and fuck your balance too. Double kick his groin then face. Don’t twist your knee Hana, Jack really doesn’t need help fucking you up. Oh no, move out of the way, dodge the kic… go flying backwards and sprawl across the mat. How are you this slow Hana. Get. Up. Oh fuck, I think that broke two of my ribs. On your feet Song. No pain. And here he comes again. Too fast. Take the hit to make an opening. Oh, not the ribs. fuck. Knuckles to his throat, soft throat. That’s it Jack, step back now I can bring my foot down on that shin and that is not the sound I want the prosthetic to make. It can’t take much more. Nor can I. Just this one last fuck you. All in your fist Song and push it through. Yes! Fuck! Ouch! Broken knuckles but you did it, you cracked his fucking visor.


	3. Then Again

The door slammed open with a loud crash. And, yet again, all eyes, well all but two pairs, turned to the door. The atmosphere had gotten very tense when Jack walked in. This was worse. This was much much worse.

Jack’s foot continued its downward trajectory and shattered the hard light leg, the fragments of it shimmering and dissipating as they fell to the floor. Hana knew this was coming and had kept the fight near the ropes so she had the option of support. She didn’t take it. Instead she lurched into Jack. He hadn’t been expecting that, or the angry person that stood in the doorway. Hana had and she used the distraction to grab his hand and break his wrist.

 

“ENOUGH!” Angela screamed from the doorway. Her lab coat and blonde hair flowed around her dramatically, or it would were they not inside but it’s a good visual so let’s keep it. Fire and fury flowed from her every pore as she stalked to the ring.

“What in Gott’s name are you doing?” Her Swiss accent thickening in her anger.

 

Angela’s appearance broke the spell. While Jack stepped back Hana just slumped down to the floor. She was spent, had been for a while and only her stubbornness had kept her on her feet. Jack tore his, now cracked, tactical visor from his face and threw it away from himself, disgusted at his actions. 

 

No one in the room wanted to meet Angela’s eyes, each one of them knew exactly how she would feel about this. Each one of them would have rather she hadn’t known they were there, but it was definitely going to be worse for some than others. Her gaze began to sweep the room, taking in everyone who was there, daring them to try and justify this. Until it landed on one particular person.

Speaking of it being worse for some than others.

 

“You knew of this?” You could hear the hurt in her voice beneath the anger if you knew what to listen for. “You knew and you didn't tell me?”

 

And Fareeha knew what to listen for. There were things she wanted to say to Angela, to apologise, to explain, but she knew better. None of it would help, not right now, better to wait until later when she would be able to see past the rage and hear what Fareeha was saying.

 

“This one's all on me Angela.” Hana called from her position on the mat, pain and exhaustion obvious in her voice.

 

“Oh, I don't doubt that, but there's more than enough blame to go around Miss Song.”

 

This was too much for a ‘Little Rabbit’, yeah, she got that, but not even Hana? Miss Song? Hana could feel a pain in her chest at the formality. Or it could have just been her broken ribs. It wasn't, but let's pretend that it could have been.

 

Angela moved over to the ring, every movement tight and controlled. She thought about how she couldn't believe that anyone could be so foolish as to start this nonsense up again as she looked at the pair within. Both of them had obvious injuries and undoubtedly many more that she couldn’t acertain at a glance.

 

“Fareeha,” Venom dripped from her voice. “Please help Commander Morrison to medical.”

Fareeha nodded as Angela’s gaze fell to the girl crumpled on the mat and she let out an exasperated sigh.

“Hana.” While her tone was clipped and professional she could see relief in Hana at the less formal use of her name. “I shall take you.”

 

“Sure thing Doc.” Hana raised an arm and gave a thumbs up.

 

People didn’t think about how strong Angela was. If she wasn’t in a lab coat she had a jumper on. Toned arms that were rarely on display slid under Hana and lifted her as though she weighed nothing. 

 

Hana’s arm snaked around Angela’s neck, head fell to her shoulder and blood from various cuts on her face spilt onto the lab coat, red stains spreading out, seeping into the white cotton.

 

Still no one was willing to meet Angela’s eyes as she turned around and exited the room, cradling Hana close to her body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Hana, you do not make good life choices.  
> Well, that's part 5 done and dusted, and oh what fun we've had!  
> (This would be easier if the cat didn't decide that she is far more important than me writing.)  
> I forgot to say at the end of part 4 that I was really happy with how Two Lines turned out so I'll say that here instead.  
> I was really happy with how Two Lines turned out. (You see what I did there?)  
> Trying to convey character, setting, action and emotion in sets of two unattributed lines of dialogue with no description and getting it to work is one of the very few times I've been satisfied with something I've written.  
> Utterly irrelevant to this story but I forgot to say it last week.  
> Speaking of weekly updates...  
> (Huh, that was ominous, wonder why?)  
> I was a few parts ahead of my posting schedule but each part usually takes me about two weeks to write and I'm just about to finish writing part 6.   
> So after next week it may not be so frequent.  
> (Because anyone but me cares.)  
> But, I do have two thing on my side:  
> 1) A definite overall ending in mind.   
> 2) I've been trying to make it so that each part is it's own discrete thing with it's own ending so that even if I stop the story won't just be left hanging.  
> Wow, that is so much more than I usually say!  
> All comments and criticism greatly appreciated.


End file.
